We have treated three patients with rapidly progessive malignant pheochromocytoma with combination chemotherapy. All three patients have shown significant responses to treatment with objective decreases in tumor size, marked reductions in output of catecholamines and/or their metabolites and in the requirement for antihypertensive drugs and marked improvement in activity level and sense of well being. All subjects continue on chemotherapy and side effects have been minimal.